chaoticrapbattlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaotic Rap Battle 6
This is the sixth installment of the Chaotic Rap Battles. It features the Man of Steel, Superman, going against the powerful Super Saiyan, Son Goku. It was released on June 1, 2013. Cast Garrett Toler as Superman One of Garrett's friends as Son Goku Lyrics (Superman) It's about time that me and you got matched up for a rap battle! Now prepare your ugly face, because im going to make your brain rattle! (Goku) So the Universe's greatest heroes finally meet for a verbal clash? You go first Pajama Boy, either way I'm kicking your ass! (Superman) S-S-Superman up in this bitch gonna bring the heat and flip the switch, on this punkass little steroid kid who's rapping skills ain't worth a shit I could save the world 10,000 times come back in time and still spit some rhymes! You're not a match of mine! You better get in line, this primate punk is past his prime! So bring it Kakarot! Let's see how hard this carrot can spit! I'm the man of steel! And you're looking small bro, do you even lift? I fight for truth and justice, what the hell do you even defend? I'll stop down into the ground with your little vegetable named friends! You just gonna stand there and yell like you do with all of your other perps? I wonder how many episodes it'll take for you to spit your first verse! (Goku) Look! up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! Nope! Just a reporter in a cape who's confused about his fame! I don't need X-Ray vision to see that all of your movies sucked! You're invulnerable? Yet if I threw a rock at you you'd be completely fucked! Son Goku coming at you fool, breaking bones and breaking rules! I'll crush your wits with dragon fists then spirit bomb your ass to bits! Got them instant transmission lines, every single time I'm bustin rhymes! I'll school your ass, to the sun and back, over 9000 times! Listen up Clark Cunt! You're gonna die once and for all! But first I'll give Lois Lane a peek at my DragonBallZ! (Superman) School me? HA You havent the slightest bit of education! And everytime you fight you always sound like you've got massive constipation! Go ahead, harness your Ki and shoot off all your beams of light! Truth is I'd rather fight your son, I bet he'd put up more of a fight! (Goku) I was trained by Gods! You have no idea my speed and strength! I don't need microscopic vision when my power pole's the perfect length! Nice speedo and tights, I'll bet your sexual preference is a lie! Your sure that bullets are the only things that shoot into your eye? (Superman) I'm putting my disses together so clever you could never measure the level of pain that I bring! Splittin' and rippin' and serving and dissin' all witness the power of Kryptonian King! Got lazer vision and perfect precision, you're too dumb to even make a decision! Leaping tall buildings in a single bound, you wanna face me now? Boy, you're going down! You're just a pissed of guido who never made the cut for Jersey Shore! Oh, and I drained all Chi Chi's energy and left her begging me for more! All the Ki in the universe could never help you defeat me! And your rap skills are even lamer than Dragon Ball GT! The American way is my prevail, facing me you always fail! I don't even know why I rapped when all I had to do was grab your tail! (Goku) (turns super saiyan) No more delaying what I'm saying, this Super Saiyan and playin! You're just a solar powered pussy who needs of a plentiful slayin! I've got 4 forms bitch, you can't keep up with my pace! Why don't you make like a super sneeze, and get the hell out of my face! I put Gods in their place, Break your unstoppable force! Laws of physics don't matter when you can fucking teleport! It's Doomsday for you Clark, call it a Kryptonite bomb! Sending your ass back to Smallville with a Kamehameha! I prefer a fair fight, but i could have killed you just for fun! But son, this is only round one, Our battle has just begun! Poll Who won? Goku Superman Trivia This is the first battle released on their newest channel, TheChaoticRapBattles. Category:Rap Battles Category:Chaotic Rap Battles 6